Unfreezing
by Lion Dragneel
Summary: Well... Lion got himself into more problems and ends up at a school were there are crazy chicks with superpowers and more crazy stuff! Will he survive this new world, or will he just call it quits and kill everybody out of boredom. Lion X HAREM had to take out main character for reasons! Will cover most of the content so yeah. My question is. Witch world should Lion be sent next?
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

 **AGAIN!?**

"Volt Texture, equip"

Rain fell hard on what seemed to be a rundown city, with broken down buildings and houses but seemed to be surrounded with a wall and lights that light up the lost landscape. From everything that was left to the rotten, figures could be seen. figures witch unlike the landscape before them, were full of youth. All of them caring weapons… but for what?

Here we find ourselves a woman, a dual wielder at that. Strolling by the base of the wall, wearing revealing clothes that showed a major part of her stomach and legs. Large breasts, well developed hips and to top it all off, long brown hair. A face of exhaustion and worry was everything she showed on the outside, breathing heavily and searching the area for any signs of life, but unknown to her. A presence followed her, waiting for the right time to strike.

"Ahhhhh!" And seems to be now, it came out of the woman's mouth like a screech as she jumped from the part of the wall she had been standing on and landing by her target, making fast work of her ambush she sent numerous attack at her opponent who dodged and sidestepped, as the target saw an opening it took it, landing a successful hit on what seemed to be another woman's left hip… thing. It scratched it, as small hints of blood ran out of the wound before being covered up by a new set of clothes that were restored via Volt Texture before attacking again with her spear, but too slowly, the target had already gotten prepared and was able to slice the weak part of the spear. Cutting it in half as tech like circuits escaped and faded, the slash didn't stop the, it followed through all the way to the other woman's chest. Due to the injury she was sent back to the floor.

Blood spilled from her wound as her target stood on her feet, breathing heavily.

 **SOMEWHERE ELSE**

Still in the same landscape as before, we find ourselves seeing a chain being carried by another woman as she strolled through some pillars. Behind her was another woman who had a bow at her disposal and was hoping in between pillars concentrating on her target.

The woman with the chain noticed a change and turned around with just enough time for her to react to the incoming missile. It hit a pillar behind her smashing it in half and creating a screen for the targeted woman to surprise counter. Her huge chain soared through the air, making impact upon another set of pillars. Providing a screen for the bow woman but as she jumped up and aimed, she was stabbed in the back as the chain that was previously thrown came back like a boomerang and impacted with her back. Cameras could be seen scanning the area with infer red vision.

Through it you could see three figure approaching a fourth one, which happened to wield a great axe. She lifted her great axe before slamming it down on the weapon of another woman breaking it and making contact with her, sending sparling across the floor. The axe wielder noticed the other two presences and slashed horizontally, slicing the woman behind her a making her break a wall, before turning around again and slashing upwards cutting a deep wound in between the other woman's breast sending blood everywhere.

"Hm" The axe woman smirked and licked her lips. Soon a helicopter appeared and shined its light upon the fallen fighters.

"Medics to block, 8, 7 and 5 stats, collect all wounded and bring them to the recovery centre.

 **AN OFFICE**

A blue hologram appeared with a map of the area. Before the pictures of the woman shown before appeared.

"Seems the strongest 4 second years are about to go head to head" A man said.

"The cornels grand finally" A man in a soldier uniform said, with two others behind him.

"This should be a hell of a show"

"This semester's top rank student is currently being transported from block 11 to block 12" A robotic feminine voice said as the arrow that read, 'Rank 1' approached block 12.

"We still haven't seen the top student?"

"So you've been saving he best for last? Have you sister Margaret" The first officer referred to a blonde sister that controlled everything.

"Perhaps" She replied as the arrow closed in

A reflection on a puddle showed what seemed to be a blonde, blue eyes, large breast a well-developed body in a dress that matched all of the other student's uniform. She strolled through rubble, lights flashing everywhere as her hair covered her eyes.

Seconds later all of the fighters that we had seen before and more appeared before her, ready for battle.

"Now deploying, Volt weapon" The Rank 1 said as a, weird… sword… thingy appeared on her right hand. WTF IS THE NAME OF IT?

"It's time for battle nova blood" She raised her… weapon when…

"SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!" Oh I missed him, Lion fell from the sky, and due to falling asleep on the way down he forgot to slow down his fall. *Splat* He landed in the worst spot ever, right in between both of the opponents as they rushed.

*Slice*

*Slash*

"Shiiiiit"

All of the contestants were wiped out in an instant while Lion had his head stuck in the ground. Lion had to dodge and attack soon after getting his head out of the ground, he unsheated his sword and blocked with one hand. The looked at each other's eyes before…

"You're a… male" Rank 1 said, letting her grip go a little

"So, can't a guy fight for his life" Lion replied and was a bit surprised to see how strong she was. " _She not and ordinary human, she has a weird aura coming from her_ "

The clouds parted and the sun was allowed to shine again, revealing two warriors fighting it out.

 **BACK AT THE OFFICE**

"We have a problem!" A feminine voice called out

"What is it?" sister Margaret said

"Rank 1 is fighting, but it appears to be an outsider, and… He's Male" Sister Margaret was shocked at this. " _A MALE?! A male is fighting a Pandora?_ "

"Put it on screen" She called out and the picture appeared on screen.

Everybody gasped at the revelation that it was in fact a guy fighting a Pandora, equally.

"Rank 5, 4, and 3 are heading towards rank 1"

"What's happening sister Margaret?" One of the soldiers asked.

"There appears to be another contestant on the field" She replied

"But why?"

"We don't know, but if he can hold a fight against a second year Pandora, we need him"

 **BACK TO THE FIGHT**

*Boom*

Rubble flew everywhere as the fight between Lion and Pandora ragged on. " _She fast! But not enough_ " Lion grabbed one of the two swords that slashed at him and smashed it with his hands. He didn't care if it was a woman or not, and enemy is an enemy plain and simple. So he took action and sliced the throat making blood fly.

Rank 1 just walked casually towards the woman with the chain weapon, lifted her weapon and…

"No, no, no"

Slashed down, making a flesh wound on the girl's chest.

"AHHHHHHH!" The axe woman jumped down and used the momentum to get more strength so she could do more damage when she attacked. Sadly, for her, it was blocked with ease, allowing Rank 1 to counter attack and push her back towards a wall. The blade from Rank 1's weapon inches away from her face. She took the opportunity to stretch her arm out and try to touch Rank 1's face. But only got her hand slashed off by Lion, then her throat slashed by Rank 1.

Then they looked at each other, They got into stance when…

"STOP!"

They looked to the medical helicopter, it had a screaming woman on it.

"Soooo, how did I go from kicking ass in an abandoned city to GOING TO FUCKING SCHOOL" He screamed from a helicopter.

"Hi!" A feminine voice said as a woman with a good bust, nice body, short brown hair with something tied on it said as Lion looked up.

"Yo!"

"I'm Shafan Fairchild the student council president at west genetics"

…

"The what now?"

"West genetics, were we train Pandora"

"Oooookay so when do I leave?"

"When you finish school silly"

Lion's mouth hit the floor, " _Going to school… AGAIN?!_ "

"Wait, wait, wait, wait… hold your horses miss no eyes. Why?"

"Is something troubling you?"

"…"

"Yes… First I woke up to find Erza AND Mira passed out in bed with me, then I go for a stroll outside because I got bored, but then! Miss 'god' Decides to fuck with me gain and send me here"

"I'm sorry what?"

"I DON'T WANT TO BE HERE!"

"Let me tell you a little bit about this school" She ignored him

" _FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU_ "


	2. Um SCHOOL AGAIN?

**CHAPTER 2**

 **SCHOOL!?**

"So your telling me, that I'm gonna need to team up with some girl I don't even know?" Lion's tone of voice was rather calm and collected than usual.

"Yep" Shafan said lifting her hand and extending her index finger. "You will be trained to fight nova"

" _Fight nova? What the hell is a nova?_ "

"Um… what's a Nova?" Lion asked concerned now about this… Nova thingy.

"You Don't know? Then you must have been living under a rock. *sigh* let me explain"

" _Get ready for big ass explanation_ "

"Nova's are an alien lifeform that have invaded earth, they are what has driven humanity to rough times because the only way to fight them is with Pandora" She explained, her hand movement explaining how big they were compared to humans and stuff like that.

"What's a Pandora?"

"My you really don't know anything"

" _Watch it girl_ "

"A Pandora is a genetically modified girl that undergoes intense training at military schools like ours, the only reason we have Pandora is to fight Nova witch I've already explained, their strength originates from stigmata that are on their back, this gives them superhuman speed and strength ten times faster than the average human. The stigmata also allow for them to create something called a volt weapon, it's what they use to fight"

" _Volt weapon, Pandora, Nova. I feel like I'm going to Beacon again, just without my favourite annoying little sister. What I would give for Ruby or Yang to be here_ " He pouted and pouted, but still was able to memorize all the information he needed.

"They can also create Volt textures, which is what they wear to school"

"So, right now, humanity screwed?" He asked, with cartoon eyes on his face and his fingers gripping his chin.

"N-not y-yet" She stuttered, a bit of sweat flowing down her cheek.

"So, back to the topic at hand, I'm gonna be selected to partner up with some upper class men? But why and Upper class men and not someone at my level?"

"Good question!" She sparked to life and begun explaining again. "They select Underclassmen because of the Ereinbar"

"Ereinbar?"

She dug into her pocket and pulled out a controller. She pointed it to the back of the plane copter and tapped a button.

"It's a mysterious organ that's working on a deeper level than neurons and controls the human senses"

"Hmm, that's interesting" Lion never knew about this organ, so he stared into the hologram and memorized it for later studies. "So what does this Ereinbar have to do with fighting Nova?"

"A Pandora and a Limiter use their Ereinbar to synchronise their senses during combat"

" _A girl is gonna synchronize their senses with mine? Could they handle that? Meh ill just wing it_ "

"So how come its only with younger boys?"

"Because the synchronization rate is at the highest between a Pandora and a younger boy, that's why a Limiter is usually a male underclassman" She connected her hands with each other and her mod lit up again.

" _Makes sense_ "

"The synchronization of a Pandora's and Limiter's Ereinbar's is referred to as an Ereinbar set"

"Ereinbar set, sounds pretty cool" Lion got out of his thinking position and sat back.

"Our war with the Nova's means we could die any moment. Even so we have to fight, just like Aoi Kazuha-san did"

" _I'm guessing that she sacrificed herself or something_ "

"However, the Nova threat still hasn't come to an end. That's why we attend the academy" Lion locked out the window to see the academy she was talking about. It looked like a normal school until the flew over the first building to reveal huge metal building's, cranes and landing spots for helicopters.

" _definitely not a normal school_ "

"This is control. West two-three, you're authorized to land" The radio played this, authorizing them to land. "Use spot one. Over"

Lion just daydreamed, hoping to see a short, silver eyed girl waiting for him at the landing spot. Sadly, there isn't gonna be anyone like that there.

"West two-three to control. We are now stabilizing out flight speed for entry. Heading to spot one" The Genetics sign could be seen on the ground they were about to land on. The wheels landed hard on the ground as the door to the helicopter plane opened and a stair sprung from the side.

"Before we head out, your gonna need to change" She said pointing to Lion's clothes

"Wha?" He could accept going to school again but changing from his best and favourite clothes. Little chance.

"Wear these" she handed him the schools uniform. " _First school now a uniform… FFFFFFFFFFF *sigh* Just do it_ "

"Thanks" He snatched the clothes and changed at the back of the helicopter… dude, there's a girl there you know. He came out with the uniform with the rest of his clothes in his hand. He still had his swords strapped behind him.

He stepped out of the helicopter plane and the sun shines blinded him slightly, he took in all of the information that his eyes were clawing at as he scanned the area. He spotted a girl with long blue hair looking up to him.

"Welcome to West Genetics! President, welcome back!" She said looking up to him.

"Thank you!"

"Who's she?" Lion asked, fiddling with his collar. " _How long has it been since I wore something like this? 100 years?_ " He debated in his mind.

"She's Ticy Phenly, one of the student council officers" Their hair swayed, Lion's being a bit longer than Shafan's swayed more, exposing his right eye to light.

"Pleased to meet you." She bowed down, the wind picking up her skirt from behind and showing her white panties. " _Does she know what's happening to her skirt? … meh better enjoy he sight while I still can_ " A mild blush spread itself across Lion's face, as he stepped down from the helicopter.

*Boom*

An explosion was seen behind in the stadium.

" _Oh… yeah, she said she would finish the tournament thing_ " Lion said thinking back to when they left Rank 1 there.

 **FLASHBACK**

A helicopter planted itself in the old terrain, sending waves upon waves of air rushing towards our protagonists. "Both of you, get on now!" Shafan screamed from the helicopter.

Lion didn't say anything while Rank 1 walked up to the helicopter. "What's the meaning of him being here?" Rank 1 asked, pointing at Lion. " _Like a had a choice_ " He thought, a little annoyed at her.

"Calm down Satellizer, it was just a small incident" Shafan said extending a protective hand before looking at Lion. "Are you coming?"

" _They speak English?_ " Lion thought before responding. "Fine"

"How many other contestants are there?" Satellizer asked, looking at the unconscious bodies of her fallen foes.

"Just Rank 2"

"I'll stay" Satellizer replied immediately.

"Fine by me, I was really only asked to get him"

Lion stepped into the helicopter, sheeting his sword and sitting down at the nearest seat. Satelizer's eyes followed him as he sat down. "Good luck" Shafan said as the doors closed, Satellizer had given the helicopter her back but had her head turned and her eyes glued to Lion. The door shut and her eyes had a dead like look on them.

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

"Satellizer el Bridget. I'd expect nothing less of the highest ranked student in our grade, however that ends today" A woman with long red hair said standing on top of a bunch of rubble. "I'll make sure you'll experience the humiliation of the defeat first-hand. You will fall before rank 2, me, Ganessa Roland!"

Satellizer decide that she might have fun somewhere else and walked away. "Hey, what are…? Wait right there!" she jumped down and ran straight for the blonde before her. She had something along the lines of… Orgasm as she jumped up and called upon her weapons.

"Chains of binding!" The electrical pattern happened again and the same type of chain weapon we saw before appeared on her back, but instead of 1 there was 4.

 **WITH OUR POOR PROTAGONIST**

"Right now, above this training area, a Carnival is underway- "

Glass broke above them as the same redhead we saw earlier came crashing down, her clothes cut up, exposing her breasts and her panties.

"You… you've become so much stronger since last time." She quickly noticed the people standing right before her. Lion had another small blush, spread across his face as he checked her out. She had sizable breasts, nice hips and curves. Combined with her perfect hair and face, it made for a beautiful woman.

She quickly covered herself.

"Wh-what are you staring at?"

"You, what else?" Lion's eyes were still glued to her body, before whistling the usual sexy whistle and smirking a bit. "Are all the girl in this school like that?" Lion asked Shafan.

"I believe that it doesn't matter wherever you are beautiful on the outside, as long as you have a kind heart you can be beautiful in your own ways"

"I'll take that as a yes"

Another form smashed through the glass and landed in front of them.

" _Pantie shot! Wait… since when was I such a pervert, I must have caught it from cold breath_ " He scratched his head before looking up.

"Yang?... Yang is that you?" He took some steps forward. "YANG! It's you! Thank the lord… I thought I was stuck her forever without someone to make me laugh!" He hugged Satellizer from the back, making her lose balance and stumble back into the wall, dropping her axe-sword (Special thanks to redburningdragon for telling me what the weapon was) and slowly sliding down to the ground. Lion's was face deep in between her large breasts, motorboting.

" _That idiot! He does that to the Untouchable Queen, of all people!_ " Shafan said covering her mouth

"Sh-she's going to kill him!" Ticy stuttered getting scared.

Satellizer didn't know what to do, she has a guy on her touching her most sensible part. She begun moving her long dress up to cover her panties.

"What's with the feminine reaction?" Shafan said a little shocked.

"Feminine?"

"I was really hoping to find someone to make me laugh but you just made my day! How about we get our asses out of this place!"

"You! Let go of me!" No use, Lion was already ready to take action, he hugged her harder, causing pleasure for Satellizer. "Sto- "And again "Stop!"

Lion moved around a bit before and electronic pattern appeared again, surrounding him and Satellizer. " _s-such a powerful Freezing. W-what's the meaning of this?_ " She looked over to see her opponent rushing.

"It's my victory!" She sent her chain weapons flying at Satellizer, they got closer, and closer when.

*Slash*

"Wha!?" the redhead stepped back.

"He… he cut them, but they were moving too fast for the normal eye to follow" Ticy said her eyes wide open.

" _At first I didn't believe that a male had put up a fight against a Pandora, but he just cut perfectly in half and attack FROM a Pandora, a second year at that!"_ Shafan's thinking was going a mile a second as she thought of ways that this could be a fake.

"Sorry girl but" He pointed his sword at the red head before looking over to what he thought was Yang. "wait a minute… You're not Yang… YOUR THAT GIRL THAT TRIED TO KILL ME!" He pointed at Satellizer, his only visible eye was wide open as he thought of a way to get out from the reaches of Satellizer.

"H-hey calm down, you're creating a freezing area" Shafan said, before it hit her. " _Wait… he's creating a freezing area? But the only way for that to be possible is if he had an Ereinbar set, and I recall him telling me he didn't even know what an Ereinbar was! Does this mean he has the powers of a… Nova!"_

"Freezing area?" Lion asked, a confused look on his face before looking down. "Wait…" A derp face was clearly visible. "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!?" He lost focus and the freezing area disappeared.

" _Why do I feel so…dizzy?_ " He stumbled a bit before falling to his knees. "W-what the heck? I felt just fine before…" His muscles tensed up a bit before he fell to the ground.

" _The fuck?_ " Were his last thoughts before everything went dark and he passed out.

"Satellizer el Bridget has been caught in a freezing area!" The overhead speakers shouted making sure everybody heard their message.

"


End file.
